1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate base structure for beginners and speed skating racers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skating is not easy as many factors such as balance, skill, speed, etc are involved. A beginner often has to experience many times of fall before he/she can control the skates well. FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a typical ice skate 70 that includes a base 72, a blade 74 attached to an underside of the base 72, and a supporting frame 73 mounted on an upper side of the base 72 for attaching a shoe 71. FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a typical roller skate 80 that includes a base 82, a number of in-line rollers 83 attached to an underside of the base 82, and a shoe 81 attached to an upper side of the base 82. Control of either skate 70, 80 is not difficult for a skilled skater. Yet, a beginner often has fear when lifting his/her legs upwardly as the contact area between the skate and the ground becomes relatively small. This is why the beginner falls easily, and the fall results in fear and/or injury to the beginner. The beginner may even quit skating. A problem is also found when wearing such typical skates to attend speed skating. It is a burden to the racer to repeatedly lift the legs and the whole skates in the start and during the rush stage. In addition, the front end of the blade 74 or the most front wheel 83 tends to wear quickly as it is subjected to large forces frequently. The present invention is intended to provide an improved skate base structure that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.